The purpose of the seven-year CPCRA Statistical Center contract is to provide statistical scientific leadership for the CPCRA, establish and administer a reliable, efficient, and responsive data management system, and to design and implement educational and training activities involving statistical and data management issues, including protocol-specific training. Specific responsibilities of the contractor are described ina the statement of work.